The present invention relates to apparatus for practicing a partial oxidation process of synthesis gas generation. In particular, the present invention is applicable to the generation of carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, hydrogen and other gases by the partial combustion of a particulate hydrocarbon such as coal in the presence of water and oxygen.
Synthesis gas mixtures essentially comprising carbon monoxide and hydrogen are important commercially as a source of hydrogen for hydrogenation reactions and as a source of feed gas for the synthesis of hydrocarbons, oxygen-containing organic compounds or ammonia.
The partial combustion of a sulfur bearing hydrocarbon fuel such as coal with oxygen-enriched air or with relatively pure oxygen to produce carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide and hydrogen presents unique problems not encountered normally in the burner art. It is necessary, for example, to effect very rapid and complete mixing of the reactants, as well as to take special precautions to protect the burner or mixer from over heating.
Because of the reactivity of oxygen and sulfur contaminants with the metal from which a suitable burner may be fabricated, it is imperative to prevent the burner elements from reaching those temperatures at which rapid oxidation and corrosion takes place. In this respect, it is essential that the reaction between the hydrocarbon and oxygen take place entirely outside the burner proper and that localized concentration of combustible mixtures at or near the surfaces of the burner elements is prevented. Even though the reaction takes place beyond the point of discharge from the burner, the burner elements are subjected to heating by radiation from the combustion zone and by turbulent recirculation of the burning gases.
For these and other reasons, prior art burners are characterized by failures due to metal corrosion about the burner tips: even when these elements have been water cooled and where the reactants have been premixed and ejected from the burner at rates of flow in excess of the rate of flame propagation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel burner for synthesis gas generation which is an improvement over the shortcomings of prior art appliances, is simple in construction and economical in operation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a synthesis gas generation burner nozzle having a greater operational life expectancy over the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gas generation burner nozzle for synthesis gas generation having a reduced rate of corrosion.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of burner nozzle temperature reduction by management of the recirculating combustion gases.
Also an object of the present invention is a burner nozzle surface geometry found to reduce the burner nozzle corrosion rate.
A still further object of the present invention is a surface temperature control mechanism for burner nozzles.